A gearing arrangement with a planetary stage is known from DE 41 12 330 A1. In this case, the planetary stage is integrated into the gearing arrangement in a manner that allows the planet carrier to be coupled with the sun gear or the stationary gearbox housing in a manner capable of being shifted. When the planet carrier is coupled with the sun gear, the planetary stage is intrinsically blocked and the gearbox input is fixed as a result, e.g. coupled to the transmission output without step-up effect. When the planet carrier is engaged on the gearbox housing, the planets housed in the planet carrier function as stationary seated transfer gears that couple the ring gear and the sun gear as a gear assembly with a corresponding step-up ratio. In order to facilitate the selective coupling of the planet carrier with the sun gear shaft or the gearbox housing, the planet carrier is connected with a shifting shaft. The shifting shaft guides an axially displaceable friction or positive locking element that is coupled with the sun gear shaft in the first shifting position and engages with the gearbox housing in the second shifting position.